


together

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [2]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never once I dream about a future with no Yue Jin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

> Dynasty Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI

Yue Jin and I are always together. We joined Cao Cao’s ranks together, we fought most of our battles together, we eat together, we take a bath together—no it was actually an open _onsen_ but _meh_ , we even sleep next to each other. We spent most of our times together that it feels almost natural for me to have Yue Jin by my side 24/7.

And even when Lord Cao Cao decided to change my station into Hefei, he placed Yue Jin there as well, as if we’re an inseparable couple. Surely there was another general like Zhang Liao for example, but I never care. All I can think of of how much time I’m going to spend with Yue Jin until the next couple of years and so on. We are going to spend so much time together, taking down enemies, training our troops, or simply having tea. I got excited just by the thought. Somehow, I couldn’t get Yue Jin out of my mind when I dreamt about my future. There is always Yue Jin there, waving at me, saying ‘good work Master Li Dian!’ and stuff.

Somehow I never imagined Yue Jin’s bloodstain in all over my body. I never do, I never did. But it happened. My perfect dream future with Yue Jin in there was destroyed in less than a minute.

“God, God! Please, just hang in there. Help will be here soon!” I exclaimed, occasionally slapped him a few times to keep him awake. I was busy pressing his wounds (God how could he be so careless that he didn’t see an arrow was flying to him?!) and Yue Jin was looking to me with a faint eyes. His mouth was widely opened, like gasping for air. I reached him and give him a mouth-to-mouth CPR to help him breath. But it didn’t do much.

“Someone, please! Zhang Liao! Anyone!”

But then I noticed Zhang Liao was lying dead a few blocks from here. I shouted loudly. God, are we losing this battle?

“Di ... an. Di ... an ....”

“Just hang in there, Yue Jin! You’re gonna be fine! Please—I’m gonna fix you I promise!”

I cried. God, I was crying at that time! His face was wet of my tears. I kept pushing and pushing his wounds, but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. I kept on calling his name over and over again, but he wasn’t responding. I hit his chest again and again, but his eyes were closing, and I could feel the cold started to take over his body. I cried again. I yelled out his name, but he wasn’t answering, he wasn’t breathing ... he’s dead.

I howled desperately across the battlefield.

Never once I dream about the future with no Yue Jin on it.

But it happens.

And my guts is telling me that I won’t last long on it.


End file.
